The Very Thought of You
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: When Jasper can't control the thoughts that escape from his head, Edward notices that they aren't at all normal. When they discuss it, Jasper and Edward do the impossible: they cheat on their lovers... with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't like Edward/Jasper, don't read this. Don't flame me telling me about how much you hate the couple.**

**This is a present for my partner in crime/drama. :D Hope you LOVE IT!**

* * *

"Mr. Cullen," snapped the Human Behaviors teacher, Mr. Johnston. "If you were paying attention, you would be looking at me, not out the window, correct? Now tell me, what did I just say?"

Edward slowly dragged his gaze from the rain pouring outside the window and said, "Mr. Cullen, if you were paying attention you would be looking at me, not out the window." Edward flashed him a brilliant smile, and turned to look out the window again. Mr. Johnston scowled at him, then turned around to finish the lesson he was doing on the board. It was Thursday, the last class of the day, and Mr. Johnston was always a bit moody towards the end of the week.

Jasper, who was seated next to Edward, cocked an eyebrow at him. "Edward Cullen, misbehaving at school? Wow, that's a first," said Jasper. He spoke so quietly, nobody had a hope of hearing him. It was one of the many perks of being a vampire.

"Bella and I had a fight about her stupid little werewolf friends this morning," he answered, glaring out the window.

Edward froze before elaborating. A vivid mental picture passed through his head. He and Jasper were locked in an embrace, surrounded by the dense trees of the forest. He kissed Jasper's neck, just below his ear. Jasper growled playfully. Just as soon as it started, it stopped.

Edward scanned the room. It wasn't even a voice, but a full on fantasy. He couldn't identify who it came from. The picture didn't come with words.

Jasper's mind was buzzing a thousand miles a minute. He was using one of Alice's old tricks for boredom. She also sometimes used it to avoid conversation with Edward, but he didn't think that was the case with Jasper. He was translating everything the teacher was saying into Arabic sign language.

"Jasper," whispered Edward.

_Yes? _answered Jasper in his head.

"Someone just had the strangest thought about us," said Edward. "It was... awkward."

_Who doesn't have strange thoughts about us? _asked Jasper.

Edward shrugged and turned his head to the window again. He couldn't help but feel the littlest bit excited at the picture that kept playing over and over in his own memories. He'd seen it once, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. How forbidden it would be. How secret he and Jasper would have to be to pull it off. The challenge of the situation slightly thrilled him. It'd be almost impossible to get past Alice.

He stopped himself right there. There was no way he'd even _think_ about Jasper like that... ever. He was disgusting himself by thinking about the vision. The thought of a challenge just excited him, that was all. It was nothing more than that. He'd have to distract himself.

After what seemed like hours later, the bell rang.

"Have fun with Bella," said Jasper.

Edward was already out the door. Bella was the best person on the planet for distracting him.

He made it to her class just as Bella was walking out the door. He gave her a kiss that was a bit more heated than the ones she was used to, especially in public.

"Okay," said Bella after the steamy greeting. "What was that about?"

"Is it so terrible of me to kiss you once in awhile?" asked Edward, towing Bella to her truck.

"Well, I'm not complaining," she replied.

_Damn, damn, damn,_ thought Jasper as he left the Human Behaviors classroom. _I am so vile. I don't even deserve to be alive right now. Damn._

Jasper had been having... thoughts about Edward. He didn't know what caused it. He knew that he didn't consciously make the decision to think about Edward in any way more than a friend. His subconscious just kept sneaking little fantasies about Edward into his mind. Jasper hated them.

He kept his head down and walked to Edward's Volvo as fast as he could while still looking human. He needed to hunt. He was just glad that Edward was going home with Bella. If he rode in the Volvo, Jasper wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his secret very secret.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice as Jasper slid into the driver's seat.

"Nothing," he answered curtly. He was never short with Alice.

She was quiet until Emmett and Rosalie got into the car. Jasper could see the gears in her mind turning, just looking for a way to get him to talk to her.

"I bet you couldn't make it home in under five minutes," challenged Alice. She was obviously trying to distract Jasper from whatever was making him angry until she could figure it out for herself.

"Oh really?" Jasper smiled, teeth glistening. The distraction was working. He always loved a good challenge.

"Ten bucks on Alice," said Emmett from the backseat.

"I'm going with Jasper on this one," decided Rosalie.

"Go!" squeaked Alice.

Jasper punched the gas and flew out of the parking lot. He knew he was going to win, he just didn't exactly know how. That was the key to tricking Alice. When you decide to do something spur of the moment, she can't see it. That was how Jasper planned to win the bet.

Four minutes and fifty seconds later, Jasper skidded to a stop right in front of the door. He got out of the car smoothly, the rest of them followed. He leaned against the driver's side door.

"Why do I always lose?" yelled Emmett, stomping into the house.

Alice crossed her arms and glared at Jasper. "You cheater."

"Just because I didn't do what you thought I was, doesn't mean I'm a cheater," Jasper said, grinning wickedly.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. She copied Emmett and marched right into the house.

"Ha!" yelled Rosalie, holding her hand up for a high five. She was the only one that payed enough attention to know that Jasper beat Alice more than he lost to her. "That has got to be at least a thousand times you've won."

"She never learns," Jasper laughed, shaking his head.

"We'll just keep it as our secret," said Rosalie.

"Sounds perfect to me," said Jasper. He felt the burning in his throat and remembered he needed to hunt. "I'm going hunting. See you when I get back," he said.

"Have fun," said Rosalie as she sauntered into the house.

As Jasper ran into the forest, he let his instincts take over. He didn't think about anything other than his prey. His body maneuvered him more than his mind did. After many small animals, he made his way back to the house. The sun had gone down and the temperature was quickly falling.

Jasper had forgotten all about why he was angry earlier that day until he walked into the house. Edward was pacing the front room, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Edward?" asked Jasper skeptically.

"That stupid mutt! I swear, I have no idea why she is so attached to him. It's infuriating!" yelled Edward. "I could crush him like a bug!"

Jasper cringed. The fury radiating from Edward was almost enough to cause him physical pain. He started calming Edward down as fast as he could.

Edward noticed. "Stop," he spat. He stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

"Christ," murmured Jasper. Edward was known to have a temper, but he hardly ever lashed out at Jasper.

Edward was gone for the rest of the night, and Jasper couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He did so much for Bella, and she goes off and gets a werewolf as a best friend. Jasper didn't think it was a very nice thing to do to Edward.

He stopped himself from thinking anymore. If he thought anymore about Edward, a little present from his subconscious would appear, and he would rather Alice have a werewolf as a best friend than sit through one of those again.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that some of you read this :)**

* * *

Edward remained calm as he drove Bella to school the following day. Her slow truck hindered his usual speed, but he managed to push the truck up to fifty-five without too much of a protest. He hated to be angry at her, and inside he knew it wasn't Bella's fault the dirty mutts had befriended her. She was the victim in that case.

Edward went through his day mechanically. He was sure nobody could tell that anything was bothering him. He was good at acting when he wanted to be. The only thing he was dreaded was walking into Human Behaviors; Jasper would know what he was feeling, no matter how well he tried to hide it.

So when the last class of the day finally came, Edward dropped his content facade. The class was halfway through before Jasper even addressed Edward.

"Wolves again?" asked Jasper.

Edward nodded curtly. The wolves always seemed to be the problem these days. They were making him act irrationally. Edward almost always kept himself under control. It was then that he remembered what he said to Jasper the night before.

"Sorry about last night," said Edward gruffly. His voice was rough, very different from his usual velvety smooth tone.

"It's fine. I understand," replied Jasper.

Right after Jasper spoke, a new image popped into Edward's head. Jasper and Edward were on the floor of Edward's room. Jasper was straddling Edward, kissing his way down his chest.

It ended then, and Edward mentally scanned the room. He had no clue where the visions were coming from. It infuriated him. Nobody had the right to be thinking such personal thoughts about Jasper and him. The pictures were severely unnerving.

"Jesus," muttered Jasper.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Your emotions are driving me up the wall," answered Jasper. He started counting in French. Edward assumed it was to distract himself from the emotions of those around him.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, _Jasper droned internally. .

"Jasper, I have to-" started Edward.

"Because we are studying sleep patterns, you are to do a group project this weekend. You will stay up for twenty four hours straight this weekend. You will film it, speed it up, and hand it in by Monday," said Mr. Johnston. "Study your behaviors as the hours tick by. An essay will be expected with each project."

Jasper rolled his eyes, exasperated. He wondered if there was a "Sleep Deprivation for Dummies" manual he could pick up.

"The cabin up on Mount Ranier will work fine," said Edward. "We'll do it tonight. You better be a good actor."

The bell rang and Edward swept, ghost-like, out of the room without another word.

This left Jasper free to ponder what an idiot he was, without an audience. He was absolutely infuriated with himself. He had let another vision slip. It was only a matter of time before Edward realized who they were coming from. Edward would shun Jasper, and Jasper would hardly be able to blame his brother.

Jasper strode out of the classroom as only he could. He knew to keep his head up, no matter how gross he felt inside. He was trained to deal with stressful situations, and a mental love affair with Edward seemed pretty stressful to him.

Edward got out of the truck and opened Bella's door for her. They didn't talk much in the car. He knew that she was still angry at him for not letting her see her stupid dogs. He figured he'd give her one weekend of freedom. It would make her happy, and that's what he really wanted most.

He walked Bella to the front step.

"Have fun this weekend," said Bella, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck.

"You can see your friends from La Push this weekend," he sighed.

"Really?" she gasped.

Edward nodded. He was sure he'd growl if he tried to speak.

"Thank you," she said, smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome," Edward managed to mutter. He kissed her quickly and then began the run home.

The scene that played out in his head during class had been picking at his mind the entire time he was with Bella. He even felt a little guilty kissing Bella when he was thinking about kissing Jasper. It aggravated him. It wasn't his fault that someone thought of him and Jasper together, so why did he have to be the one to feel guilty.

The more he thought about the mental picture, the angrier he got. He had never, ever pictured Jasper like that. The person who was thinking about it in Human Behaviors must have had a very intense imagination. To have a romantic relationship with Jasper was forbidden. Alice would gladly rip the both of them apart, and Bella would be crushed is she were to find out.

Alice's ability to see the future would cause her to put a stop to it immediately. Even the slightest hint would set her off. Edward was just glad that he would never think of Jasper as anything more than a brother. He valued his limbs, and getting involved with Jasper would surely cause him to lose them.

Edward ran faster, desperately trying to clear his head. He pushed his legs harder, the wind whipping at his hair. He knew that he was running faster than he ever had before.

When he realized how close he was getting to the house, he slowed. He skidded to a stop right in front of the Volvo, which was idling quietly. Jasper was in the driver's seat.

"Your bag's in the back," called Jasper, leaning his head out the window. Edward slipped into the passenger seat.

_Stupid Jasper. Always winning things. Maybe he could lose for once. You know, just to humor me_, thought Alice ferociously from inside the house. As Jasper pulled away, she faded. Emmett was thinking things along the same lines as she was.

"What did you do to Alice? She's furious!" laughed Edward.

"I beat her in a bet yesterday. She's been angry about it ever since," explained Jasper, running a hand through his hair.

"You won a bet against Alice? It must be your lucky day. Even Emmett was griping about it back there." Edward was starting to become more relaxed, but he didn't trust his feelings with Jasper in the car.

Emmett was the one in the family that always took the bets against Alice. He had never won. Not once. He was competitive, though, and wouldn't rest until he won. Whenever anyone else beat her, he'd be worked up for days.

"It's not that hard. Just throw in something unexpected, she'll be thrown for a loop. Her visions are only so powerful," said Jasper.

They discussed ways to trick Alice's visions all the way to the cabin. When they got back home, they were itching to try some of them out. It was a way to pass the time that neither of them had thought about before.

The cabin sat on twenty acres of land. Nobody knew it was there except for the Cullens. They liked it that way. It was their place to get away from Forks. It was surrounded by tall, thick trees that were impossible to see through. The air smelled of rain and pine. It was superbly peaceful.

They grabbed their things out of the trunk and climbed the stairs to the front door. Jasper fished the key out of his back pocket and let them in.

"Ready for a night of sleep deprivation?" laughed Jasper.

"I think I'll need a nap first," joked Edward.

Edward stopped chuckling and froze. A picture was passing through his head. He and Jasper were on the ground; limbs entwined, shirts off, and engaged in one of the most passionate lip locks that Edward had ever seen. Jasper's hands lingered at the button of Edward's jeans.

"Shit," breathed Jasper.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" growled Edward, dropping his overnight bag. It landed with a quiet thud on the pale, wood floor.

"It's not what you think it is," said Jasper, holding his hands in front of him, palms facing Edward. He knew that Edward was unstable at the moment. He wouldn't hesitate before ripping Jasper's arms off.

"What is it then, Jasper? You have ten seconds," said Edward through clenched teeth.

"I don't choose to think about things like that! I have Alice, and I certainly love Alice more than anyone. There's no reason for me to be thinking things about you. I don't understand it!" Jasper sighed, exasperated.

Edward searched through Jasper's every conscious thought, and he could find nothing that contradicted what Jasper had said. He was telling the truth. As much as Edward wanted to blame Jasper for the disturbing images, he just couldn't find anything to prove it.

"I... I don't even think you're lying," said Edward. His voice sounded strange, disbelieving even. He'd always been able to see through a person's lie, and he was almost positive that Jasper was lying when he started. But he just... wasn't. "I should have gotten it earlier today, when I saw that we were in my room. You're the only one in that class who knows what my room looks like. But you're not lying about choosing to think about it!" Edward started pacing.

"At least you can hear that I'm not lying, that's a good thing. You know what kind of background I come from, Edward. Something like... that, it isn't even comprehensible to me," explained Jasper. "I'm even more old-fashioned than you are. That was all but forbidden in my time."

"Yes, I understand. I just have no idea where that kind of thought would come from," mused Edward.

"I suggest we just stop talking about it. I wouldn't want to coax another one out. I'm disturbed enough as it is." Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

Fifteen minutes later, they had set up their filming station. They were in the bedroom, the only actual room in the house. The cabin had an open floor plan that made the light come in from all directions. It was open, and Esme adored large, open places. There was no bed in the room, just a couch. They put the camera on the dresser, where it had a clear shot of almost the entire room.

Edward growled as he pushed the record button. They were going to speed it up, so it didn't really matter what they said. "I'm fairly certain that this assignment is biggest way I've wasted my time in the last ten years, at least."

"We aren't even human!" laughed Jasper. "And over the years, I think we've got a pretty good grip on how they behave."

"Except for the whole sleeping thing." Edward took a seat on the floor, and Jasper made himself comfortable on the couch. "How are we supposed to act sleep deprived?"

"I figure around eighteen hours we start stumbling around like idiots. Maybe we start laughing hysterically. Just act crazy, I suppose," answered Jasper, shrugging. All of the awkwardness from the minutes before seemed to evaporate.

"Maybe this is going to be a little more fun than I thought. We just have to wait, oh, eighteen hours." Edward sighed.

Two hours into the waiting game, Edward started to twiddle his thumbs. Three hours in, he started tapping his feet. Jasper glared at the back of his head. Edward might as well put on tap shoes and dance around like Gene Kelly at the rate he was going. It would have at least entertained Jasper, instead of annoying him to high heavens..

"Why are you so impatient?" asked Jasper. "It's not like we've not sat around for a day straight doing nothing."

Edward stopped his pacing and thought for a moment. "It must be Bella. Spending time with her makes me feel more human, I guess. She's impatient, and that starts rubbing off on me," Edward explained. "I'm bored!" he laughed, the revelation striking him as funny. Vampires were never bored. Not until after they spent several months not doing anything.

"Well... I don't exactly know what to do to fix that." Skepticism rang in Jasper's every word. Boredom was usually only something that Emmett brought up, and he could be very dramatic when it came down to it.

"What would a bored human do?" asked Edward, looking at the ceiling.

Jasper wracked his brain. "Play a game?"

"Like what?" asked Edward. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Jasper grinned. When the Cullens played Rock, Paper, Scissors, they sometimes broke things. It was a violent little event.

"As long as we don't ruin the house. Esme would behead us, and I am fond of the way this one looks," warned Jasper. Jasper got off the couch and stood in front of Edward. He grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, but that's okay. I'm not messy when I beat people," said Edward, rising to meet Jasper.

"Since I'm sure you'll be the one doing the beating," Jasper replied sarcastically.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they chanted.

"Damn," muttered Edward.

Jasper laughed, surprised that he had won. Edward chose rock, Jasper paper. Edward could have seen what was coming in Jasper's thoughts, but he must not have been paying much attention.

Because he won, Jasper could take one free hit at Edward. Without even giving a warning, Jasper tackled Edward, smashing the pair of them onto the couch. Jasper laughed loudly. "I win!"

Edward wasn't laughing. He was examining the close distance between the two of them. Jasper was perched on top of Edward, pinning his arms down to his side. Jasper knew what Edward was thinking, and he quickly moved to get up. It was an awkward position to be in considering the events that took place earlier that day.

Edward grabbed his arm.

"What-" was all that Jasper had time to get out.

Edward grabbed his face with both hands and brought Jasper's lips to meet his own. Jasper knew then not to resist. When their lips connected, it was like someone set fire to his entire body in the best way possible. Jasper's hands knotted in Edward's hair, pulling his face closer. Edward's grasp loosened on Jasper's face, and his fingers started making their way down his neck.

Jasper parted his lips slightly, and Edward moaned. He bit Edward's bottom lip playfully, and Edward undid the top button of his shirt. The entire garment was on the floor seconds later.

"Wait, wait, wait," breathed Jasper. "What are we doing?"

Edward was quiet for a second. "Do you think Alice saw that?" he asked, ignoring Jasper's question.

"Not unless you were planning it," said Jasper. Their faces were just inches apart.

"I wasn't really planning it. I just sort of did it," Edward said slowly.

"Then she didn't see it. She'll know about it though. Unless... unless we use the tricks we talked about in the car!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Brilliant," smiled Edward.

After a second, Jasper frowned. "I... I don't feel right, betraying Alice. I love her, Edward."

A pained expression crossed Edward's face. "Ah, Bella," he groaned. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

Jasper got up and started pacing, much like Edward had done before. "Edward," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Where are we going with this. I mean, we can't do anything too drastic, can we? Think of the people we'll hurt." He stopped and gazed at Edward, clearly confused. "This isn't anything serious. It's impossible."

"I don't think I really care. Well, I do care, actually. Quite a lot. But there was something in that kiss, Jasper. You felt it as much as I did. I don't think this is something we can pass up without thinking it over," said Edward.

"Do we have to tell them right away? I just don't know how to do it quite yet... and I don't want to think about that right now. She'll see. I mean... I don't know what I mean," sighed Jasper.

Edward grinned. "I won't tell if you don't."

* * *

**GASP! Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After their kiss, Jasper and Edward told themselves repeatedly that nothing was ever going to happen between them again. Neither of them believed it, of course, but it was necessary if they were going to fool Alice. A few hours passed before Jasper realized something.

"We filmed ourselves," he groaned, plopping onto the couch. He glared daggers at the camera, willing it to blow into a thousand pieces. He hated that they had to do a video for Human Behaviors. It was a waste of time.

"We... damn," sighed Edward. "Do you think you could edit that bit out?"

Jasper shook his head. "The edited part would end up on the computer. Someone would find it." His mind flashed to Alice. She'd kill the both of them.

"So we have to shoot it over again?"

Jasper paused. There had to be some other way. Being locked in a room with Edward for another twenty-four hours would be slightly maddening. He didn't know if he wanted to kiss Edward or punch him in the face.

"Could we just... I don't know, run around and make it look like we were here for a whole day?"

"That may just work!" laughed Edward.

Thirty minutes later, they decided that they had made their video look convincing. They started to act all tired and a bit crazy, and ten minutes later, they decided they were done. The forty minute video looked like it could be twenty-four hours long, only fast-forwarded.

"Why didn't we do that _before_?" exclaimed Edward.

"We must be going senile," said Jasper.

"_You_ must be. I'm much younger than you are," noted Edward, packing up the camera.

The project didn't take long to finish up, and Jasper and Edward were headed home only minutes after they finished filming. The paper would take about three minutes to type up, and they had two days to finish. Jasper was eager to get back home to see Alice, and Edward was eager to get home to see Bella. Neither of them brought up their kiss.

When they pulled onto the lane that led to the house, Edward heard what the others were thinking.

_I hope she remembered to tell Bella to pack warm_, thought Esme.

_Why would she run off like that?_ wondered Carlisle.

_I really want some grizzly right now,_ thought Emmett.

"Alice left," said Edward quietly. "She took Bella."

"What, why?" exclaimed Jasper.

Edward threw Jasper an exasperated look, and that was all the answer Jasper needed. Alice was too far away for Edward to read her mind, but he had a pretty good guess about why she would leave.

"Damn," Jasper muttered.

When they pulled to a stop, Jasper pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Alice's number. Edward got out of the car, and ran into the house.

"Hello?" answered Alice.

"It's me," murmured Jasper. "Where are you?"

She didn't answer right away. Jasper could almost hear the gears in her brain turning. She was deciding something.

"Bella and I are going to Alaska. We're in the car right now," she said curtly.

"Why in the world would you do that?" asked Jasper.

"Like you don't know," she snapped.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" Jasper tried to sound as sincere as he could.

"I saw what you are planning to do, Jasper. It would have been nice to hear it from you, and not have to experience it. Bella and I are going to Alaska for the weekend. She doesn't know about it right now, and I will not tell her," said Alice.

Jasper sighed. "Alice, please come back."

"No, Jasper. If you need to talk, you can come to me." She hung up the phone.

"Damn," repeated Jasper, putting his head in his hands. He had screwed up big time. He didn't know that he was planning on anything yet, but whatever it was, Alice did _not_ like it.

**

Alice snapped the phone shut, hanging up on Jasper. The love of her life had plans... romantic plans that did not involve her at all. The vision kept replaying in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to block it out.

"_Have you planned anything?" asked Edward. Jasper and Edward were in the Volvo, pulled over on the side of the road._

"_Of course I haven't," replied Jasper._

"_Good." With that, Edward grabbed Jasper's face and pulled it towards his. Their lips met with undeniable passion. Jasper deepened the kiss, and ripped Edward's shirt off. His hands slid down Edward's sculpted torso. _

Alice shook her head, clearing away her memories. She didn't _have_ to focus on driving, but it was one of the only things she could think about without drifting back to her vision.

Once she saw what Edward and Jasper were going to do, Alice convinced Bella that they should go on a road trip. Bella had never met the Denali clan before, so Alice told her that it was about time. She really just wanted to get out of the house, and away from any reminders of Jasper and Edward. She knew that having Bella along would help. Alice loved having her best friend around as often as she could.

"Who was that?" asked Bella.

"Oh, it was Jasper." Alice had to work at controlling her voice. "He just wanted to know where we were."

"You didn't tell him that we were going?"

"No, he was working on a project with Edward, and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, yeah," muttered Bella, turning her gaze out the window. Bella knew something was wrong, but she just couldn't figure it out. Alice was acting stranger than usual.

Bella jumped when her phone, courtesy of a very over protective Edward, buzzed in her pocket. It was Edward calling, of course.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Bella, you're with Alice, right?"

"Of course," she answered.

"And has she told you anything... just anything?"

"No, why? What would she have told me?" Bella felt her heart speed up a little bit. Something was going on, but she didn't know what it was.

"Nothing. I love you, Bella. Bye," said Edward quickly. The line went dead.

"Alice, what is going on? Are we really going on a road trip?"

Alice pressed her foot on the gas a little harder. "No. Nothing is going on. Is it so wrong to want to go on a road trip sometimes? Don't be such a downer, Bella," laughed Alice. "This is a girl's weekend!"

Bella knew Alice was lying, but she didn't press the matter anymore. Alice would tell her what was going on when she was ready, Bella knew that. She just hoped that Alice was ready to tell soon. It was three hours until they were in Alaska, and Bella needed something to fill that time slot.

Little did Bella know, what Alice wasn't telling her was something that would shake her world to the very core.

* * *

**Ah, yum. Review?**


End file.
